Angel's World
by Lilyth's Flock
Summary: The world has been saved! The flock are living with Dr. Martinez. Angel's POV! FAX is unlikely..... THEY ALL HAVE WINGS! And nobody goes to school, since the world, like, dead and in chaos. Some OCxFlock action... A little OOC on the girls' part.
1. Getting Hamsters

_**Ok, ready for my brand new story? If the description wasn't….. descriptive enough, here's a better one. The Flock have saved the world from Itex and Mr. Chu! This is what happens, in Angel's POV. Angel's 8 right now. Oh, and there is book 5 stuff in here, so it's a spoiler. Just thought you might wanna know. They're living in Dr Martinez's house. Her house was renovated. Here's the ages:**_

_**Angel: 9**_

_**Gazzy: 11**_

_**Nudge: 13**_

_**Ella: 14**_

_**Max, Fang, Iggy: 16**_

_**Yeah, Max and Fang can drive. Iggy, uh, can't. Being blind and everything. And Angel will explain the rest…. Oh, but one more thing!**_

_**The reason it's in Angel's POV is because she's a mind reader! The flock don't go to school, for no reason other than the fact that the world was, like, downsized when they saved the world. Ella doesn't go to school either, and everybody knows about the wings. I need to stop being like Nudge and move on with the story!**_

"Max? MAAAXXXX?!"

"What?!"

"I wanna give Total a bath…" I whispered.

"Uh, ok. Go talk to Nudge!"

"Oh! Ok!"

I walked out of the room.

"NUDGE!!!!!!"

"Angel! Go FIND HER! Stop YELLING!" Max said.

Wow, she's grumpy. I'll find her with my mind.

_Angel needs to learn to be quiet when I'm sleeping!_

Max.

_Wow, Max is so pretty._

Fang.

_I wonder what Ella's up to…_

Iggy.

_I wonder what Iggy's up to… Maybe we can make a bomb today?_

Gazzy.

_I wonder what Iggy's up to… How do you get Nudge to stop talking again?_

Ella.

_Ahh, my lovely Akila! Such a wonder! A bit dirty, but none the less!_

Total.

_Wow, these clothes are so cute! So are puppies! Maybe we can get hamsters? Angel would love a hamster! We could make them little wing things! Wouldn't that be cute…..?_

Nudge!

**Nudge, where are you?**

_Oh, hi, Angel! I'm in my room, reading a magazine. Did you hear about the hamster thing? Should we ask Max?!_

**Nudge, chill. We can ask Max. But do you and Ella wanna help me give Total and Akila a bath?**

_Ooh, yeah! We could dress Total up in little dog clothes! Let's go shopping for dog washing supplies, then we can wash them. Can you get us a ride?_

**Ok, sure!**

"Dr Martinez? Dr Martinez?"

"Yes, Angel?"

"Can you give me, Nudge, and Ella a ride to the pet store?"

"Yeah sure! We'll go in a half an hour, ok?"

"Alright!"

I went into Nudge's room.

"Nudge? We should probably ask Max about the hamsters now. Dr Martinez says she'll give us a ride."

"Ok! Let's go ask! We can get them little rolly balls, and leashes, and food and stuff, and cute little cages! With lots of little tube branches!"

"Alright Nudge! Let's go ask Max!"

Me and Nudge went into Max's room.

"Max? I have a question." I said in my cutest, I'm-so-cute-and-little voice.

"Yes Angel?"

"Me and Nudge where wondering if we could get hamsters? Dr Martinez is taking us to the pet store."

"I say yes. Ask Mom."

"Ok."

We went into the kitchen, and grabbed some breakfast. Then we sat down with Dr Martinez.

"Dr Martinez?"

"Yes? And Angel, Nudge, call me Mom."

"Ok. But we wanted to know if we can get hamsters. Max said we had to ask you."

"Ok, you can get one each. But only one. If it dies before two years, you don't get another one. Ok?"

"Ok!"

Then I went and got dressed. I could wear whatever I wanted, the wings didn't matter. Everybody knows about them.

While I was waiting, I thought about the house and what I had on. Right now, I'm wearing a greek style top, white and loose. It's got little blue flowers sewn on it, with little patterns around it. It's got matching pants, white with blue flowers all over it. It's really cute. _**(Pic on my profile!)**_

My room is in the attic, so it's cozy and triangle-y. It's white, with flower vines going up it. Everything else is white. All I have is a bookshelf, a dresser with a lap and owl on it, and a bed. My book shelf is full of books. _**(Pic on profile) **_I also have a little door, that leads to a playroom for me, Total, Akila, Gazzy, Nudge, and Ella. It's not much of a playroom for anyone but me, Total, and Akila. It's got a cool little playhut, with a ladder. I made it a little house. It's got a little pool full of sand. Like a sandbox! _**(Pic on profile.)**_

We have an indoor pool, too. It's huge. It's got these little island things, and a hot tub. Plus this HUGE slide that me, Gazzy, and Nudge just LOVE!!!!!

Mom said it was time to go. We had a few other errands to run, so we did the pet shop second to last. We got Total a little outfit to wear, so he wouldn't feel like a dog, shampoo for him and Akila, plus conditioner for Akila. We got some stuff for her fur. Then we got our hamsters. Nudge's hamster is all brown and fluffy. Mine's all white and cute. They run around in little plastic balls. My hamster, Heaven, has a blue ball, but it's still clear. Nudge's has a clear-ish yellow ball. They each live in a hamster mansion. Heaven's has a little bedroom, a food room, and the main room has an exercise wheel and a water thing. Nudge's is really complicated, so I don't wanna describe it. They are so cute!


	2. Heaven almost goes to Heaven Swimming

_**I for got to mention that the hamsters have little leashes that attach to this thing on their plastic balls. STORY TIME!!!!!!!**_

When we got home, we put the hamsters away in there cages, which we set up. We where gunna take them swimming. Their plastic balls have a special setting where they sort of filter the water into air, but the things filter air into when they're not in the water, too. But right now, we where washing Total. Or, drying him, is more like it. He looks like a little fuzz ball. We even had to wash his wings. We let him sit in the sun for a while, and started on Akila. She was hard. We decided to blow dry her too. When we where done, she looked really pretty. And Total was dry so we got him in his little outfit, with wing slits. But he hated it so we had to take him out.

"Angel, you wanna go swimming?"

"Yeah sure! I'll go get Heaven and my swimsuit."

I went upstairs and put Heaven in her plastic ball. I then attached the leash to it, and started to get changed. Heaven was rolling around, following me. She's so cute. Once I was changed, I walked to Nudge's room with Heaven, who's leash I was holding. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, Angel!"

I walked in. Nudge's room is so cool! She has this a bunk bed, but the bottom bunk faces out and it's not really attached, so__she could move it and put a desk there. She also has drawers next to it. A bedside table, sort of. She also has a shelve, which has a TV in it. The walls are orange on top, white on the bottom. Over the top bunk is a thing to hang up papers. There are flowers on the wall the shelving is leaning against. _**(Pic on profile)**_

Nudge was still getting in her swimsuit, so I put Africa, her hamster, in his plastic ball and attached the leash.

"Nudge? Africa's ready to go."

"Ok! So am I! I'm so excited! I can finally use those gills I developed!" _**(Nudge developed gills after Max and Fang, but she figured it out and hasn't been in a large body of water since.)**_

Then we walked down stairs. We put down the hamsters leashes, then picked up the hamsters, and slide down the slide with them in our laps. I read their minds.

_What are we doing?! Where am I?! What is this girl even saying?!_

Africa.

_WEEEEEEEE!!!!!! I LOVE THIS! I also love Angel!_

Heaven.

**I love you, too, Heaven!**

_Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you Angel?!_

**Yeah.**

Heaven's so cute. Then I crashed into the water. Me and Heaven went down. I looked over at Heaven, and noticed the ball was filling with water! I grabbed it and raced out of the water.

"MOM! MOM!"

**MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Angel?_

**Dr M, Heaven almost drown! I need your help!**

Dr M was there in seconds.

"She can still think, but she's not moving." I said.

"I think she's just in a state of shock. I'll take a look at the orb."

It's called an orb? Who knew.

"Yup, it needs batteries. Nudge?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you put batteries in your hamsters orb?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell Angel?"

"No. It was on the box."

"Oh, I didn't pay attention to the box!" I said.

"It's ok. I'm gunna get you some batteries, here, take Heaven."

"Ok."

Once Heaven was in my hand, she woke up.

_Gosh, that was scary!_

**I know! I'm so sorry!**

_It's ok. If I was you, I'd've done the same thing._

Dr. M came back, with the orb in hand.

"I'd check the orb first. I'll hold Heaven, you put the orb underwater."

I put the orb underwater, and it worked! I put Heaven in it, then we went underwater.

_I like this! It's fun! My orb has a little propeller, and I can turn by leaning!_

**That's so cool! Hold on….**

**MAX!**

**FANG!**

**IGGY!**

**GAZZY!**

**TOTAL!**

**AKILA!**

**GET DOWN HERE!**

My responses:

_I am NOT going swimming Angel!_

Max.

_Why?_

Fang.

_Is Ella gunna be there?_

Iggy.

_Is Iggy gunna be there?_

Ella.

_I'm makin' a bomb, Angel! I can't!_

Gazzy.

Total and Akila trotted in. Total's assignment was to get Max and Gazzy. I could get the others.

To Fang:** I want you to swim with my hamster!**

To Iggy and Ella: **Yeah!**

Iggy and Ella came down at the same time, but still managed to crash into each other. Fang come down.

"What the Fudge?"

"We got hamsters! They're swimming! I wanted everybody to see and I got you guys down here! Max and Gazzy are…"

**Max? Gazzy?**

_**I'm coming, leave me alone!**_

_**And call off Total!**_

"coming!"

"Alight."

Haven popped out of the water, then started 'swimming' towards this beach. She was even walking in it, so it was rolling and propelling at the same time. She looked like a little speedy car. It was really funny. When she got to where the beach was shallow enough for her to walk without the propeller, she had some trouble. But she didn't want help. Eventually, she made it up on her own. She rolled up to Ella, but went too fast, so she crashed into Ella's feet. Ella laughed, and so did everybody else. Africa noticed what was happening, and started towards the beach. He wasn't having as much trouble as Heaven, which worried me a little. But he went too fast to, them rammed into Fang. Everybody was laughing now. REALLY REALLY HARD. It was even funnier! Then Gazzy and Max came down. Max was yelling at Gazzy over the bomb he had been building. I walked up to Max and smiled real big. She smiled at me, then went back to yelling at Gazzy.

"Max! Come see my HAMSTER!"

"Yeah, they're so cute! Mine's the brown one, his name is Africa! Angel's is the white one, she's Heaven. They have mansions, and these fancy… what did Dr M call the? Oh yeah, orbs! And leashes too! It's so cool! And…"

"NUDGE!" Everybody yelled.

"I will when I'm done yelling at Gazzy."

Then, Heaven and Africa came and rammed Max's feet, like I asked.

She just looked at them. Then she kicked them! They feel into the pool!

"MAX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I dove in after them, and lifted the orbs out. I rubbed my eyes, then burst into tears. I ran over to Iggy and Ella. Ella picked me up and held me.

Max looked a little freaked.

"Max?! Why did you kick my hamster?!"

"I..uh……….."

Sniffle, sniffle. Ella put me down and grabbed my hand, then got in the water with me, Nudge, Heaven, and Africa. I had tear stains on my cheeks. But Max wasn't yelling at Gazzy, so he cannon-balled into the water. I mean, I was upset, and the tears where real, but I don't see why Max is so upset. So I started digging through her mind.

_Oh my god, I shouldn't have done that! I'm so STUPID! Angel must be so mad at me! And Nudge, too! Oh, my god! _

Aww, she's guilty! I smiled at her, and she gave a relieved smile back. Iggy was standing there, until I got out and pulled him in. Then, he swam to Gazzy. He can sorta see underwater. All that was left was Max and Fang. I left them alone, since Fang could kill me, even if Max tried to stop him. Although, Fang probably wouldn't do that, I'm not taking chances. He doesn't seem to be in the best mood. I swam down and watched the fish. Yeah, there are fish tanks in the pool! They're the little tables! It's really easy to feed them, all you gotta do is send some food in these tubes and…. It's actually really complicated to explain. So I was watching the fish, when Max came down to see me.

_Angel, I'm sorry._

**I know.**

_You do?_ She was all confused.

**Yeah. I read your mind.**

_Oh. Well, is your hamster ok? It's really cute._

**Yeah, Heaven's ok. Dr M had to come help me save her earlier. And guess what?**

_Heaven? Oh, I get it! Heaven, Angel, Celeste….. And Mom helped save her from what? And what?_

**She almost drowned! But she's ok. And I can hear her thoughts! She's a lot like Nudge!**

_Oh, great, another chatter box!_ She was smiling. I smiled back then swam away with Heaven, towards Nudge.

Nudge looked really upset. I noticed Africa wasn't with her. I looked around for him. Then I frowned.

**Nudge, where's Africa?**

_I don't know! I think he's at the bottom of the pool! But I can't find him!_

**Alright. I'm gunna look for him. You should too.**

_Ok!_

She swam off, then I swam back to Max, who was now with Fang.

**Guys, Africa's missing. Nudge thinks he's at the bottom of the pool. Can you help us look?**

_Yeah. _Fang thought.

_Alright. _Max thought, at the same time.

**Ok. I'm gunna talk to Iggy and Gazzy. They have gills now, right?**

_I think._

I swam towards Ella, Iggy, and Gazzy.

**Guys, Africa's missing. Nudge says he's at the bottom of the pool. Can you help look?**

_Yeah, I'll check the tile up top._

Ella.

_I'm in! _

Iggy and Gazzy.

I started near the slide. I was looking for maybe 10 minutes, when Nudge started screaming.

**Nudge, what's wrong?!**

_He's stuck in the drain! His orb looks like it's gunna crack!_

I dove down, and tugged as hard as I could. Then Max tried. Then Nudge. Then Fang. Then me and Nudge. Then Max and Fang. Then all of us. It took the entire flock, and Dr M turning off the drain for us to get him out. When he was out, Nudge's wing's shot out, and she sort of flapped them and kicked, and she went SUPER fast. She burst out of the water, flying. I tried it, and nearly bonked my head on the ceiling. Nudge had given Africa to Dr M, who took him upstairs. I think she was going to check his vitals or whatever. Nudge and I had a diving competition. We went to the deep end, and flew to the ceiling. When we where both ready, Max counted down. On go, we folded in our wings. It was really close, but I won. It was fun, so we weren't even paying attention. I folded my wings out again and started swimming again. It was so much fun! I love swimming!


	3. Kicking Gazzy 4 hamster treats

_**YAY! CHAPPIE 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isn't this exciting? I do accept help! And will do my best to use any suggestions.**_

I was taking a long shower, after my bath plans where ruined by Gazzy. He wont leave the bathroom that the only tub is in. I got out, got dressed, and went to my room.

**Heaven? Wanna go downstairs? Iggy'll make you a little treat! **

_Oohhh yeah! Let's go!_

I grabbed Heaven and put her in her orb. I carried her downstairs. Then put her down, and walked to Iggy.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah? It's Angel, right?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was wondering if you'd help me make some little treats for Heaven? I was just going to look a recipe up on-line."

"Yeah, sure, if you find a recipe, I'll help you. Nudge might wanna help too."

"Ok. I'll go find a recipe, then get Nudge."

I walked to the computer, where I found Gazzy playing a computer game.

"GAZZY! I NEED THE COMPUTER!"

"Too bad. I got here first!"

I kicked him, then watched him suffer, then went to find Fang. I found him watching TV in his room.

"Fang?"

"Angel."

"Can I borrow your laptop? I need it."

"No. Gazzy has it."

I nearly shrieked in fury. I ran downstairs and kicked Gazzy again, this time in his privates.

"You can't have the laptop and the computer!"

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"You aren't the boss of me!"

Then I shrieked, and went after him, until I felt to hands pick me up. I kicked and struggled, thinking it was an Eraser or something.

"Ow! Angel!"

"Max?"

"Uh, YEAH."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you where an Eraser! Or Fang. Either one."

"Fang?"

"Nevermind. Gazzy has the laptop AND the computer! Make him give up one!"

"Gazzy! Why are you using both?!"

"I.. uh…….."

"Exactly. Give the laptop to Ange."

"No! I got it first, they're mine now!"

"Ok, I'll go tell Fang that." I said.

He got all scared! Good, he was being a jerk!

"Ok, ok! I'll give it up!"

He handed it to me. I smirked.

"Yeah, you can have it mini-Fang!"

"HEY! MAX, HE CALLED ME A MINI-FANG!"

"So?"

"I am NOT like Fang?"

"What's so bad about being Fang?" a quiet voice said.

"I don't WANT to be like ANYBODY! I want to be ANGEL! ME!"

I was starting to cry. Ella came down.

"Hi, Ella." I sniffled.

"Angel, what happened?"

I explained EVERYTHING.

"Gazzy! How COULD you?! I guess you can't go to the water park now."

"What?! Wait, we're going to a water park?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow. And now you can't come. I guess Mom can stay with you…. Or maybe Max?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Max and Gazzy said at the same time.

"Well, then Mom I guess. Max, you drive the convertible tomorrow. Fang'll take the Jeep."

"Ok." Max said, nodding.

"HEY, WAIT A SECOND! I STILL DON'T HAVE A COMPUTER TO USE!" I screamed, then kicked Gazzy again.

"Angel, stop DOING that! It hurts!"

"Good!" I said.

"Ange, you really got to stop. It's not nice." Max said.

"But it's fun! And he deserves it!"

"I do NOT!"

"You do TOO!"

"DO NOT"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Nudge yelled from the top of the stairs. She ran down, grabbed me, and dragged me up the steps.

"NUDGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Shhhhh!" she whispered. She dragged me in her room, then pointed at a drawer. I opened it, and saw it was full of underwear…. And BRAS?

"Ewwww, Nudge! Why are you SHOWING me this?!"

"Look under the underwear."

"Um, no."

"JUST DO IT!"

I carefully picked around the underwear. Wait, there's something cold, hard, and metal. I grabbed it.

"Is this a…?"

"Yeah. Dr M was gunna give us each one, for Christmas. But I found mine, and hid it. I'm gunna wrap it again over Thanksgiving."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So use it!"

"Ok!"

I found what I was looking for, then wrote down the recipe, with Nudge's help, of course. Then, we went downstairs and found Iggy.

"Iggy, we found the recipe!"

"But I thought…"

Uh-oh. I forgot.

"We, uh, went to the library?"

"Oh, ok. Let's get started by making sure we have everything."

We did, so we got started. Nudge started randomly chattering, while getting things out.


	4. THERE'S A WINGD GIRL OUTSIDE MY BEDROOM!

_**I'm holding a contest. If you can find something I can't relate to Maximum Ride (that's NOT pudding ;D) you can name one of my new characters, who ARE coming! Get the deets on my profile. It doesn't include the pudding thing though, but it still doesn't count! **_

I had fallen asleep after we made the little treats and split them up. It was maybe 3 in the morning when I heard a knocking noise coming from the balcony that has doors from my room, the playroom, and Nudge's room. Grrrrrr. Why is somebody knocking? I swear if it's Gazzy, Nudge, or Ella, they WILL be bruised tomorrow. I looked out, and saw a girl around Nudge's age. She had big, green eyes, and dirty blonde hair with bleach-blonde sun-streaks. It was waist length, and wavy. The ends where split, I could tell. She had on a ripped up T-shirt and ripped up jeans. But you could tell it was natural, from plants and a lot of time outdoors. I was starting to wake up, and noticed that she had wings. Her hair wasn't blonde with bleach-blonde streaks, it was gold with silver streaks. But it looked natural. Her wings where shimmering gold and silver in the moonlight. She had scars, from prickly bushes and such, but no claw marks. She hadn't fought Erasers, didn't look like she had ever been to the school. I put up a finger, meaning wait, and she nodded. I went and to go get Max.

"Max! Max! You gotta see this!"

"It can wait Angel." She grumbled sleepily.

"No, it's really important!"

"Go bother somebody else!"

I walked off to Fang's room, but Fang wouldn't even WAKE UP, much less listen to me! Iggy wouldn't be of much use, so I went to Nudge's room.

"NUDGE! NUDGE! THERE'S A WINGED GIRL OUTSIDE MY BEDROOM!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"WHAT?!" Nudge yelled back.

Max came racing in.

"Angel, why didn't you tell me THAT?!"

"Cause you made me leave before I could!"

In all the commotion, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, and Total all got up and raced to Nudge's room.

"Nudge, you come see!"

"Wait, what? Why can't we all come!" Gazzy demanded.

"It'll freak her out!"

"And NUDGE wont?! Bring Max or something!"

"No, I'm bringing Nudge, she's the only one who'd wake up!"

Then me and Nudge left before they could say anything else. I knew they where following us, but Ella caught up to us with Total, and we all went in. The four of us. I opened the door and walked out with Nudge, then the rest of the flock gathered in my room to watch through the window. I had a direct link of minds (?) to Max and Fang, in case this was a trap.

"H-hello?" I asked.

"Uh, hi. I was wondering if you could help me? I've read Max's book. I'm not a crazy fangirl though." _**(I just noticed this but FANgirl and FANGirl. Get it? I know, it's random, but I wanted to point it out…)**_

"Um, ok." I said.

"Well, you see, I, uh, wasn't born with wings. They just sort of, grew… I guess. But not like you'd think, it happened over night. It was weird, and I'm not even sure I know what happened. But I do have powers."

"Oh, really? Like what?" I asked.

"Well, telekinesis, teleportation, and I'm telepathic, just like you, Angel. Oh, and I'm a pyromaniac, I like fire. I think I might have a, like, elements power, but I don't know. I mean, I was camping when all of a sudden, a fire just…. Started. It was weird, I just left. It hasn't happened since."

"Ok. And what's your name?"

"Oh, right. I'm Lily Valley… or I was. I'm stickin' to the Lily part though. And I'm 13 years old. My family almost sold me to a science lab, which was part of the government, but I ran off before the place started crawling with suits."

"Ok. Nudge? Think she's safe?"

"I guess. It's not like she's part of the School, that's long gone. And Little P.o'd Asian man, otherwise known as Mr Chu, wouldn't do this, and is dead."

"Alright, follow me."

We walked into my room. Everybody was staring at us, especially Gazzy. Or, more accurately, he was staring at Lily. Wow, my brother likes her, and he doesn't even know her name.

"Guys this is Lily. She just sort of got wings, but her parents tried selling her to the government, to dissect her and stuff. Like a legal version of the School. But she ran away. She's 13, like me. She's got all those tele-whatevers and a possible elements power. And, Ella, we're gunna have to take her to the mall tomorrow, get her hair fixed and buy her some clothes." Nudge said, or rather, strung together in babbling madness. But everybody understands Nudge by now. Although at the mention of 'mall' I saw Lily's nose scrunch up, like she was dreading it. She's like another Max.

"Uh, ok, I, uh………" Lily said.

"Um, ok. First, she'll need a place to sleep. Any one offering?"

I had sent Iggy a picture, from my mind, right? Yeah, so he knows what she looks like.

"She can sleep in MY room." Iggy piped up. I saw Max was about to call him a sexist pig, then punch him, but she was beat.

"Pervert." Lily said, then punched his arm REALLY HARD. It would have killed a regular human. But Iggy just said ow and moved on. Then I noticed Lily was only, like, 5'2" or something. She was short. Taller than me, but still. I was 5'1". And I'm 9. She was like, staring at the place she punched Iggy. Since it was eye level. He's a foot taller than her! But maybe she'll grow….

"She can sleep in my top bunk." Nudge suggested.

"Alright. Go to sleep, everybody. Ella, I'll tell mom, ok?" Max.

Ok's echoed around the room. I went back to bed.

The next morning…

I was one of the first ones awake. I went downstairs, to see Max, Iggy, and Lily, sitting around talking. I saw Gazzy almost asleep in the chair next to Lily.

"Mornin' Max. Mornin' Iggy. Mornin Lily. Is Gazzy even awake?"

"Morning, Angel. No, he's not." Lily replied.

"Max, I'm gunna go take a shower, ok?"

"Ok. Don't use all the hot water." Max said.

"Mk." I replied, sleepily. I slowly trudged upstairs. I went and took a quick shower, washing in warm, but rinsing in cold. It's how I wake up. When I hopped out, I noticed I was due for a haircut. In two years, I had gone from shoulder length ringlets to lower leg length, almost-at-my-ankles, waves. They weren't even ringlets anymore, it was too weighed down.

I walked downstairs after drying my hair and pulling it out of my face and braiding it. I saw Nudge was awake, and went to talk to her.

"Nudge? I need a haircut really bad."

"I know. We're all getting our hair done."

"Ok."

I sat down and started to eat. Nudge's hair is deep brown. She found de-curler that wasn't a flat iron and de-frizzer. Her hair is actually really pretty. I was so absorbed in random thought that I noticed Lily waving her hand in front of my face. I felt like Max, since she spaces a lot.

"We're leaving soon. In half an hour. We need to find hair styles online. Go search, before Gazzy wakes up." She said. I noticed Gazzy was asleep on her shoulder. I got up to go search. I found the perfect hairstyle. I'll describe it after we get it done.

After the hair stylist…..

My hair looked AMAZING! It looks like Ashlee Simpson, the blonde version. It's sweet. Lily's hair looks GREAT! Her hair was waist length when it wasn't straightened. It was hip length when it was. Now we where shopping. Or, ending shopping. We where waiting for Max and Ig to pick us up. Max was in the Punch Buggy, and Fang was in some other VMW. I put my bags in the back of Fang's car, then let Lily climb in the back to sit with Gazzy, while I sat up front. If we get pulled over, I can always use mind control. I turned it to a pop station and Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus was just starting to play. I started singing along, with Max. I made her do it. _**(I just now noticed I don't have a disclaimer in this story. So it now goes here, for this one and only time. Disclaimer: If we lived in a perfect world, I'd be Lily right now and it wouldn't matter who had the rights to Max. Or James Patterson's daughter. But the world isn't and I'm neither of those things {Or am I? You'll never know!} so I have no rights to any of this, but Lily or the plot.)**_

Then Lily started singing along. She started softly, but then She Wolf by Shakira started _**(don't own the songs either!)**_ and started singing loudly. The roof to the punch buggy was down. Our hair was blowing in the wind. But we didn't even notice. We where all staring dumbfound at Lily. She's got the best voice I've ever heard! I listened to thoughts.

_Oh. My. GOD. Lily's voice is that of an angel, a goddess a… a…. an angelic songbird goddess!_

That came from GAZZY. Weird.

_Who's singing? It's better than anything I'VE ever heard. Is that LILY singing that? Wow, I think I'm in love._

Iggy. Huh. Let's listen to Fang.

_That's Lily. Wow. Who knew. What's that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach? Could I LIKE her?! No, couldn't be. Could it?_

OH, CRUD MONKEYS!

Oops I said that out loud. I'll have to explain now!

_**Chapter 4 is DONE! Enter the contest now! And for all those Fax lovers, don't worry bout Fang. He still loves Max. I mean, they're soul mates. And I've decided that I'm gunna have two prizes. Since Angel needs a 'mate', and so does Iggy or Gazzy (I never like Eggy. I found it strange. Or Niggy.)**_ _**and NUDGE TOO!!!!!! The winner can choose a boys or girls name. If the name is underlined the first time you see it then…. I'll explain on my profile…. Ok? LilyHasWings over and out.**_


	5. Fashion show!

_**My friend's family is over for dinner, but they don't care that I'm typing since they are watching GoldenEye. It's a James Bond movie. I don't like James Bond movies much, so I'm not watching…… ON TO THE STORY!**_

After I lied about what I said OH, CRUDMONKEYS, Lily started cracking up.

**What? What's so funny?**

_That they all like me! When I went to school, I was a scary ice queen!_

**Wow, really? **

_Yeah. I mean, I looked the same, but without the wings. But I was frosty._

**Um, wow. That's something I didn't expect.**

I really didn't expect that. She seems so warm, like Max. But I guess she is A LOT like Max. Hmm. We where home now, and we went to show Dr M our new haircuts, when Nudge got an idea.

"Hey, guys, why don't we put on a fashion show! We can do it in the backyard, on the patio! We could make that the stage and stuff! Max could help us backstage, we could all show off! The haircuts and the outfits! Isn't that a good idea?"

"Yeah!" we all agreed. We went to go get Max.

"Max, Max! Nudge had this idea! We want to put on a fashion show! You'll be backstage, don't worry! We just need you to set up the stage on the patio!" Ella said.

"And we need you to ask your mom for us, so she wont see us." I added.

"Ok, ok! Sure, we can do it! Just so long as I'm not in it! And I'll ask mom!" she said, looking a little overwhelmed. I went inside with the hood of my sweatshirt over my head. A few locks of hair flew out of the hood. My hair was so…. wavy. I'd have to straighten it for the fashion show. I felt a pair of eyes on me. Uh-oh. I turned around to see Iggy.

"Oh, Iggy, it's just you." I sighed in relief.

"What where you worried about?" Iggy asked.

"I thought you where Dr M, or Jeb, or something." I said.

"Well, Angel, I never knew THIS is what you look like." He said, looking a little smug.

"WHAT?! YOU CAN SEE ME?! MAX! MAX! IGGY CAN SEE NOW!!!!!!!" I shrieked.

Max, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang, Ella…. Basically everybody in the house. Including Dr M.

"Shoot!" I grumbled.

"Wow, Max, you don't look a bit different besides your height and hair color. And Fang, you are no longer a bean pole. Nudge, you just look taller. Gazzy, you look older… and taller, duh. And Angel, you look like a female Gazzy! It's really weird. Except your nine…" Iggy said.

Everybody was shocked, but me. I had recovered already.

"Iggy, no DUH I look like Gazzy! We're brother and sister!" I said.

"Uh, uh, uh." Everybody said. Nudge was speechless. For once.

"Are we still gunna have our fashion show?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, Angel. It's a, uh, good thing you guys have on those hoodies. With the hoods up. Otherwise everybody would have seen." Max stuttered.

"Ok, well, let's start getting ready!" I said, dragging Nudge, Ella, and Lily upstairs.

"Ok, so we need to put our outfits together. We'll have swimwear, evening, everyday, summertime, and party-wear. And I kind want to straighten my hair." I said. It seemed like everybody had recovered.

"Ok, let's do it! We'll start with make-up, ok?!" Nudge said.

"Ange, come here and I'll straighten your hair. And do your make-up. But after you put your outfits together." Ella said. I let her straighten my hair, then went to put my outfits together. For everyday, I had cute little green shorts, with a little green flowy Greek-style cool colored tie-dye top, with a tie-dye headband that had ribbons that came off them, with little purple sandals . For summertime, I had bright blue Sofie's, with a lavender tank top, with green flip flops. For evening wear, I had a knee length, blue, sparkly dress, a sparkly blue headband with a blue satin rose. I had blue flats with the same satin rose. The dress had a satin blue band at my waist, with a bow in the back. For swimwear, I had a tankini. It was lime green, and skintight. Except it was cut down the middle of the top, so it was more like a bikini with cloth hanging on it. For party-wear, I had a cocktail dress, a flowy one. It's dark blue, tight at the top until it hits my hips, then it flows out and ends all feathery. I had on cool-colored makeup. They had even put cool blue, green, and purple streaks in my hair, since they match all my clothes. Nudge said it would look cool. I told Max that we should use warm colored lights on me, for contrast. She just had a lamp with colored velum. She actually had a couple, and she was gunna change them with her super speed and Lily's teleportation/ telekinesis. She's really good at it. We where all in our summertime outfits, then we'd change for everyday, then swimwear, then evening, then party. Lily'd be teleporting us backstage once we posed at the end of the runway. She'd go last, so we'd have time to change, and she'd change while teleporting us. It would all work out, she can teleport a hill, and send it all the way to Japan! 5 times in a row! She told us she did that once, it freaked a bunch of people out. But we we're just about to go on. I tapped into Fang's, Gazzy's, Iggy's, and Dr. M's minds. They where all kind of excited but not really. Just wait till they saw us! I was gunna stay tapped into all of them, since I can now. I can listen to all 4 without getting a wicked migraine, or focus on one and have the others be background noise. I'm just that good.

"Ange, your going 3rd." Max told me.

"Ok." I said, nodding. The person who went last was supposed to change, then move the next cart. Ella was going first, so she had to change faster because she had the furthest to move her cart. Ella went out, and everybody thought she was pretty. Nudge went out and everybody was kind of surprised, especially Iggy, who hadn't seen her since she was maybe 2. I went out and they thought I was pretty, too. Then Lily went out, and they thought she was beautiful. I was kinda jealous, but not really. They where kind of freaked about the whole disappearing thing, it scared the crud out of Dr M when Ella disappeared mid-posse. I explained it, and she calmed down. Then, we went out in everyday, and got the same reaction. In swimwear, they thought the older girls where hot, but since I'm 9, they thought I was cute, which I'll take! For the evening, I looked 'so grown up,' Ella 'should wear that more often' and Nudge's 'fit beautifully.' But they all thought Lily was stunning. I didn't really care, since I'm 9, but I'm sure Nudge and Ella would if I told them. We all had matching party-wear, so we all went out at the same time, then bowed one at a time, going down the line after posing, and would disappear right as the next person would start to dip down. It went great, even better with Lily's skill. But Max seems a little suspicious….

_**I don't really care about reviews, I just want people to enter my contest! I mean, reviews are nice since people are taking their time and stuff, but I don't need them to keep writing, really…. So enter my contest, please! LilyHasWings over and out.**_


	6. ANOTHER power for Angel

_**Yay! Chap 6! I'm tired, so don't blame me if this sucks. And please enter my contest! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! It's on my profile, for those of you who don't know.**_

Me, and the girls (besides Max, but I think that goes without saying, and by girls, I mean human youths, not dogs. Not adults :]) went upstairs, chattering away. I saw Max leaning against Fang. They kissed, but I could tell Fang wasn't even paying attention to her. Poor Max. She could tell to and looked pretty annoyed. She smacked him upside the head, and I started giggling.

"What's so funny, Ange?" Ella asked.

"YEAH, Angel, what's making you laugh?" Fang said, looking REALLY mad at me. I just stared at him and slowly walked backwards, then ran out the back door, wings open, and took flight. I swooped towards the window where Nudge, Ella, and Lily where.

"Nudge! Lily! Help! Ella, help from the ground somehow!" I said, panicked. I had noticed Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, and Max coming towards me. I noticed they where sort of chasing Max, but she super sped towards me.

"I'm here to help, Angel!" She said, smiling.

"Thank you so much Max!" I said, hugging her.

"Uh, Ange? They're catching up!" Ella yelled.

"Oh, right! Nudge, Lily, jump out the window!" I yelled.

"OK!" Nudge said, then jumped.

"I, uh, don't know how…" Lily said.

"Really? Well, Gazzy can help you." I said. "GAZZY!!!!!! GAZZY!!!!!!!! OR IGGY, I DON'T REALLY CARE! JUST ONE OF YOU!"

Gazzy came flying forward.

"Thanks, Gaz! Can you help Lily jump out the window?" I said, after a quick hug.

"First off, Ange, I think you might be bi polar. Second off, don't hug me again. Third off, sure, I'll help!" He said, then started to help her. Yay! We have Gazzy now! Then Iggy came up and asked to help. I told him he could. We all turned to Fang, who was wide eyed.

"Let's get him!" I yelled, and we all charged.

If it's possible to become a human matzah ball while flying, we succeeded. We were a big tangle of arms, legs, and wings.

"Ella! Help!" I heard somebody yell, probably Nudge but I couldn't tell. I was right next to Fang, who was glaring at me, his arms and legs free, but his wings still all tangled up.

"Isn't that painful, Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is, _Angel._ And it's all YOUR fault!" He yelled AND sneered.

"MAX! MAX! FANG'S GUNNA _HURT ME!_" I shrieked.

"Fang, if you hurt her, I'll HURT YOU!" I heard Max yell. I saw Fang's face fall in fear for just a sec, then go back to normal. I smirked at him.

"Hey, Gazzy? Wanna watch Race To Witch Mountain?" I heard Lily ask. We where on the ground now, we had fallen.

"Uh, no. It reminds me too much of us." I heard Gazzy say.

"Oh. Then nevermind." I heard Lily reply.

"Well, I wanna watch it! Alexander Ludwig is hot!" I heard Nudge (I hope…) say.

"That'll have to wait. First we have to untangle you guys. But you, Max, Angel, Lily, and Ella can have a sleepover in your room, Nudge." I heard Dr M say.

**Can you untangle me first, please? And Fang last? I gotta go hide from him!**

_What? Why? But I will untangle you first Angel._

**Thank you so much!**

They came over and started untangling me first.

"Angel! Why did you make her untangle you first?!" I heard Lily say.

Oops. I looked around sheepishly. Uh, crap.

"I uh, wanted to, uh, hide from Fang. Cause he's still gunna hurt me. I read it in his, uh, mind." I said.

"Oh, well, then, I guess it's ok." Lily said.

Good. Oh, I'm untangled. I got up. I noticed Max sending death glares. I grinned, then ran away. I thought Ella and Dr M had left the all clear glass door open, so I ran right at it. I noticed too late that it wasn't open, and, when trying to stop, I WENT RIGHT THROUGH THE DOOR ON MY BUTT. I just sat there, staring at everybody, since I had spun around on entry. Ever I just sat there, staring at everybody, since I had spun around on entry. Everybody just stared at me for a minute, then I grinned and walked through the door again.

"I got a new power! So, ha, Fang!" I said, then walked into the wall. I stuck my head out and stuck my tongue out at him, grinning. He tried to run at me, but got pulled back on his butt, by his wings.

"Ow." He said.

"So there, Fang!" I said.

Then I went back in the wall.

_**I'm done with this chapter. I DO ACCEPT IDEAS!!!!! And please enter my contest, before I let my friends make all the character! :D LilyHasWings, over and out.**_

_**P.S. What do you guys think of me writing a baby flock story? They'd be at the school.**_


	7. Tickling and Movie Watching

_**I GOT SOME GRAPE UP MY NOSE AND NOW I'M IN PAIN!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!! HELP!!!!!! ANYBODY GOT SOME ANSWERS?! AND DON'T FORGET THE CONTEST, NOBODY'S ENTERED AS OF YET…..**_

I waited till everybody was untangled, then peered out and saw Fang, with his arm ready to punch. I screamed, then went back into the wall and turned around, and looked in the other direction to see…. Nothing! Yes! My get away! I ran upstairs, went in to my room, locked the door, and hid under my bed, leaning against the wall. I heard a slam at the door, then some banging. I heard Fang come back and pick the lock. I screamed again, and waited for the door to open, before going into the wall, and walking into Gazzy's room to find a bomb full of white paint. I cam back and shoved the bomb out from under the bed, then hurried back into the wall, and into the playroom to wait. But nothing happened. Until Fang burst into the playroom! The bomb was defective! Fang came up and started tickling me. I was giggling so hard, I could barely breath.

"Fang… stop! It.. hurts…..!!" I said, panting after he stopped. I grinned and hugged him. He went stiff, then warmed up to his 'baby sister'.

We decided to watch Race to Witch Mountain. _**(Which just so happens to be the movie I got Angel's new power from. Seth, Alexander Ludwig's character, has that power :])**_

We where watching it, when everybody but Gazzy and Iggy got bored. After a vote, and much argument with Iggy and Gazzy, we decided to find another movie. I was searching when I found this old looking movie. I showed it to Ella, and she said it was her mom's. I went to ask Dr M about it, and she said we could watch it, but to watch carefully. It was called Rear Window. Everybody wanted to watch it. It was weird, but good. Grace Kelly's really pretty.

_**I know it's really short, but I will make the next chapter really long. What do you guys think of them going to that water park? AND DON'T FORGET TO ENTER THE CONTEST! MULTIPLE ENTRYS ARE ACCEPTED! LilyHasWings, over and out.**_


	8. Going on VaCay in an RV

_**So, I have questions for you guys! 1) how do u put up a poll? 2) should I write a baby flock story? And 3) when will SOMEBODY enter my stinkin' contest?**_

It's a whole new day! I love new days! I also sound like Nudge… I've got to start spending more time with somebody else…..

It's, like, 7 in the morning and we're all getting ready to go on a special vacation! YAY! We'll be spending a couple of days at this huge water/amusement park! Dr M rented an RV since it will take us a day to get there. I can't wait. It was a surprise, so I'm packing. We're leaving in 3 hours, but me and Nudge have to go swimsuit shopping. I've already packed that other swimsuit, plus a few other outfits, but we need more swimsuits since we'll be gone for a week. I can hear Nudge calling me to tell me to get in the car, since Max is taking us now.

After the mall trip…

I got 6 swim suits. #1 is all cool and sixties-ish. It's a one piece, and in bright colors. #2 is a green bikini with pink and white butterflies on it. #3 is a simple green one piece with green ruffles at the top. # 4 is a black one piece covered in blue leaf things. #5 is a one piece with light and dark green strips. # 6 is a blue and brown tankini, that's hard to describe. _**(All six swimsuits are on my profile.)**_

I also got two more outfits. I got another fancy dress. It's black with white clouds and a white outline of Paris, France at the bottom. I also got another party dress. It's yellow with a sparkly silver band at the waist. It comes with silver gladiator shoes and a silver tote. _**(These are on my profile too.)**_

I'm packing everything in my suitcase, all the swimsuits, dresses, and other clothes too. They have these special clubs for teens and me and Gaz get to go too them, too, since we look like teens. I even wear bras, the real kind. I think Nudge's are gross cause they're all colorful and lacy and satin and stuff. Mine are flesh colored cotton ones. I think mine are normal. Hers are weird. But anyway, we are getting in the RV. I'm wearing my new party dress, it's really comfortable. But I'm bringing my suitcase on with me incase I wanna change. Apparently, we should be able to get there by seven to have dinner at the fancy place, so I'm gunna wear this. I like it. I might get more gladiator shoes. They're comfy and can probably pack a hard kick in them. With the soles and everything. Fang and Max are talking quietly on this sofa thing. Gazzy and Iggy are in this bedroom thing, that we aren't gunna use, doing God knows what. Nudge, Ella, and Lily are talking. I can tell Lily doesn't really care about they're topic. I brought some bottles of nail polish, and I might borrow Fang's laptop to look up how to do designs on my toes. We have the tools, but nobody but Dr M knows how to do it, and she's gotta drive.

"Fang, can I borrow your laptop?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sure. In the bag." He answered, pointing to a laptop bag. I dug in it, and grabbed the laptop.

"Thanks, Fang!" I said.

"Welcome." He replied. I sat down at the table and looked up a design. Lily was looking at it.

"Are you gunna do your nails?" she asked. I nodded.

"Cool. Can you do mine?" she asked.

"Sure." I said. I grabbed some nail polish and the other stuff. I had found a simple wings design. I was gunna do that in violet on a lime green background. I went to change into some Soffie's and a t-shirt. I came back, and started painting.

"Lily, pick out a design, nail color, and design color." I said. She picked a gold butterfly on a bright blue background. I was going to put sparkles in my wings design and her butterfly.

I was all done with both designs, and I think I did a good job. I was going to test this thing out on my wings when we got back home, I was gunna put temporary hair dye and hair glitter stuff on them, to see what happens.

_**So, the same stuff as up there, but my school starts in a week :P, but I'll try to post as often as possible, which could be often, depending on how much homework I get…..**_

_**And I wanna know what you guys think of me writing a story when the flock are little kids at the school? It's up to you if I write it or not. LilyHasWings, over and out.**_


	9. Water Park, day 1

_**3**__**rd**__** in one day. All the usual, contest and reviewing and stuff….. you know.**_

I had changed back into my yellow dress and we where heading off to diner. It was in the hotel. The hotel was a four seasons, it was so nice! We all got to share a room with one person. It was Nudge and Ella, me and Lily, Max and Fang (against Dr M's better judgment), Iggy and Gazzy, and Dr M and the dogs. I had tricked everybody with my powers and we convinced them that the dogs could sleep in one of the rooms. At dinner, it was really fancy. Max and the guys hated it. Me and Lily didn't care and Ella and Nudge where ecstatic.

"OMG! I can't believe I'm staying at a Four Seasons! And we're eating at one of they're restaurants! OMG!!!!!!" Nudge squealed.

I sighed. Dinner was over, I don't get why we're still staying here.

"Can I go to bed? I'm tired…" I asked.

"Sure, Angel." Max said.

"I'm going with!" Total said.

"Me, too. This is boring." Lily said. I got up, and we walked up stairs and went to bed.

The next day…….

I was wearing a one-piece so I could go on all the rides. We where in this golf cart thing that had, like, ten seats. It was more like a train. We where all waiting for Nudge, who was still changing. We each had a backpack with a change of clothes, a towel, sun screen, etc, etc. We each got these little cart things, so we wouldn't have to walk. They had four seats. I got to drive one around with Lily, Ella, and Nudge. Total and Akila where going with Max and Fang. Max was driving. Iggy and Gazzy went with Dr M.

We got to the park, and took a vote. We decided on the wave pool first. We had to meet up at 12:30 for lunch, and 6 for dinner, but we didn't have to got back to the hotel until the park closed. Since the hotel is on the property, we could use our cart thing to get there. They handed us keys to a green cart. It was nice and simple, it had a pedal and a wheel. The cart made noise when we where moving. There was also a special road thing. People COULD walk on it, but the parks couldn't get sued if they did. Most people didn't walk on it, especially when they noticed a 9 year old driving. I started heading towards the Wave pool, following the occasional arrow, and Lily's directions. When we got there, we parked in this little parking lot thing, and handed our keys to the key guy sitting behind the desk, then went to the wave pool. We set our bags down and ran straight for the tube place, to get some boat things. We already had sunscreen on. I grabbed a boat for me and Lily and grinned. We went into the shallow end, then Lily and I got in, and we shoved off. They had given us these paddle things. The boats were kind of small, and just fit Nudge and Ella together. Me and Lily Paddled off to were the big waves would be. It took us a little while to get there, then we got ready for the big waves. A really loud buzz went off, and the waves started. We were going up and down, faster and faster, until the boat was going flying in the air. I was shrieking in delight and Lily was laughing. We stayed there until the waves stopped, a half an hour later. Then, we went to a submarine ride that fit four people in the sub. We all got in a sub and Lily drove it, it was much easier than the sub Max drove. I was looking out the window at all the fish. I made a HUGE fish come swim by us. Ella and Nudge squealed and Lily screamed. I laughed at them. Then, our time was up, and we went to go surface. Then, we went on a massive water slide, it was fun. We went a couple times. Then, we went to go have lunch. It was a picnic. Max and Fang said they had gone on this boat on a lake, an obstacle course, and to a water guns game. Iggy and Gazzy had gone to this water plane thing, a ride where you get sprayed and can spray other people too. We decided to do the obstacle course, then the ride, this dragon ride thing with Igs and Gaz, the water plane thing, and last the boat lake thing.

We had finished lunch, and we were all going to the dragon ride. It was where you went into a dragons castle on a boat built for 12, with 2 per seat, and it, like, attacked you. Then we all went to a disco ball thing, where you went in a tube built for 4 and there was a disco ball playing 80's music and you spun round and around the room, then dropped into the water. Then went to the obstacle course, and Lily and I won, though we both cheated. Lily used her telekinesis, and, when nobody was looking, her teleportation for both of us. Then, we went on the spray ride and had a spray war with Dr M, Gazzy, Iggy, Max, and Fang. Nobody won, thought, since we where all sopping wet. Then, we went to the water gun wars, and it was girls vs. guys plus Max. The girls won, since nobody said I couldn't hide in objects with Lily and she couldn't use her telekinesis on both our spray guns to spray everybody. Then, we all had to go eat dinner. It was a water restaurant! We sat in the water and a water would walk in the water with our food on these floating trays! It was so cool! Then, we all decided to go to the lake thing, since there'd be a fire works show. After the fireworks show, we went on a ride where it told you a story inside, then you shot down a slide in a log like thing when the story was over. Then we went home, to shower, and get in our PJs. Me and Lily watched TV and talked till 2 in the morning, then we went to bed.

_**If anybody has some suggestions for rides, I'd really appreciate it. And the usual. LilyHasWings, over and out.**_


	10. Water Park, day 2

_**Ok, so, I haven't updated in a while, but I was working on another story. Now, my mom is watching Slumdog Millionaire. Could somebody explain it to me, please?**_

I woke up, with Total staring at me.

"AHHH!!!!!!!!" I said, falling. "Total, don't DO that!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up!"

"Too bad!"

"You and Lily have to take us today!"

"Ok, we're going, we're going! Jeez!"

I got up, and got a swimsuit on, then pulled a pair of Soffie's and a t shirt on over it.

"Alright, let's go." I said, then started walking out the door, with Total, Akila, and Lily at my feet. I hopped in the cart and started it up. Everybody else was gone already.

We got there, and decided to go on the tube ride. We where in a raft on a river and we got sprayed with water and stuff. Then, we went on a roller coaster. With loop-de-loops and upside down turns and stuff. Total and Akila opted to find somebody else, but we found Nudge and Ella after, and they said they had been kicked out of their cart, with Dr M, by Total and Akila. So we agreed to let them ride with us.

"Where to now, guys?" I asked.

"Well, I want to go on the dinosaur ride!" Ella said.

"I wanna go on the swings!" Nudge said.

"I don't care…" Lily said.

"Ok, well, the swings are closest, and I kind of want to go on the air ride. So we'll go swings, air ride, dinosaur ride. OK?" I said.

"Yeah, ok!" Everybody agreed. The swings where ok, but one of Nudge's shoes fell on the roof of the little building. We couldn't get it down. They gave Nudge a pair of flip-flops. I told her we would get it when the park closed. She said ok. Then we went on the air ride. You went up 'high' (puenie, non-flying humans! It was so _low!_) and then they shot you down at 'really fast.' Our wings just couldn't be beat. So… that ride was a waist. But at least Ella had fun… Then we went on a dinosaur ride. It was basically just a trolley that went around animatronic dinosaurs. When they got to the 'scary' part, everybody but Nudge, Lily, and I screamed. I was kind of annoyed at the pathetic rides, so we decided to go swim with the fishes. Which ment, we fallowed Max and Fang, who somehow ended up alone. I was kind of wondering where Ig and Gaz where, but I was NOT searching for their minds. You do not want to go into ANY of these tourists minds. I mean, seriously, they're worse than Iggy! And Fang! Put together! Jeez! Max and Fang were just sort of driving, occasionally getting on some boring ride, so we decided to park and think about what to do. I saw Iggy and Gazzy driving a…. POLICE CART?! No, never mind. I was just painted to look like a police cart. Phew. I was NOT getting them out of that one! We finally decided to go to this craft thing. It would have crafts and stuff to do. Me and Ella went to go do fuse beads, while Nudge and Lily went to go make peace sign dream catchers. I decided to do a butterfly, then a lily that I would give to Lily. Ella was doing….. something random…… then we decided to go to the dream catcher thing, at the same time as Lily and Nudge switched. By the time we where done, we knew that we had skipped lunch by hours, so we decided to find Max or Dr M. Since they had money….. It turned out Max and Fang had skipped lunch, too, so we all went together. After lunch, we decided the water park was more fun, then went to the hotel to grab our towels and stuff. Then we went to the water park. We went back to the wave pool, where we ended up finding a boat built for four, which we got. As soon as we got to the big stuff, the waves started. We were bouncing up and down happily until the waves stopped. We decided to go on this huge water slide thing, where there was these four tubes stuck together that you would slide down the slide on. We went down all the twists and turns, the upside down, and all. We were screaming gleefully the entire time. When we hit the bottom and went splashing in the water, we all came up at the same time. I saw Max and Fang staring at us and they looked a little more than mad…..

_**Ok, if you want the story to continue, gimme an idea! Tell me why Max and Fang are mad! I already got what to do after, but I gotta write it down somewhere before I forget, so I'll just give you guys a small hint: LAZY RIVER. That's all I gotta say about that. LilyHasWings, over and out.**_


	11. Meeting the Schmidt's

_**So, you guys know that I continue for all y'all, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Stripedpolkadots, who is fun to chat with about Maximum Ride, the books and the manga, and Vera A who is fun to chat with, and who was the first to find something (AKA woodchippers. Hey Vera, what IS a woodchipper?) that I couldn't relate to Maximum Ride! You'll find out who eventually, AKA in this chap :). And, you all wanna know my fav 2 maximum ride quotes? "sexist piglet' and '(insert your choice cuss word here)" Nudge has something to say (oh, god.):**_

_**HI! SHE TAUGHT ME HOW TO BE QUIET! BYE!**_

_**Ok, that was random. So, on with the story!!!!!!!!**_

"Nudge, we have to talk to you and Gazzy. Alone." Max said. Wow, she's mad. Let's read her thoughts, folks!

_I can't believe Nudge has a boyfriend and didn't tell me! And Gazzy! He didn't even tell Iggy about Alice and….. ANGEL GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

**Then tell me about Alice and… uh….**

_They are Alice Esme Bella Angela Rosalie Jessica Schmidt and Jasper Carlisle Emmett Edward Jacob Charlie Schmidt, offspring of Phil and Renee Schmidt._

**Wings? Or no wings? Are they like Lily?**

_Yeah, they're like Lily. I can't believe they didn't tell us! Well, Make Nudge come with me and Fang, peacefully, and we wont hurt her._

**Ok. NUDGE NUDGE NUDGE NUDGE NUD…..**

_WHAT?!_

**Go with Max and Fang. Please. Or I'll be forced to use mind control. We'll be in the lazy river. Meet us there in 20 minutes or else we'll go in without you.**

_Ok. If your not there, I'll stay with Max and Fang, ok?_

**Yeah, ok.**

I walked up to Lily and Ella, pretending to be calm, then screamed "NUDGE HAS A BOYFRIEND! AND GAZZY HAS A GIRLFRIEND!"

I got OMG! OMG! OMG! And a few holy craps!

Then we got over it and went (slowly) to the lazy river. By that time, it had been 20 minutes, and we found Nudge there. Making out, with whom I assumed was Jasper, and Gazzy making out with who I assumed was Alice. I shrieked, then ran over to them.

"Hi, my name's Angel! You must be Jasper and Alice! I can read minds, breath underwater, talk to fish, become a bird of paradise or a mini-Max, and other stuff I can't remember! What can YOU do?!" I babbled.

"Ehhh…. Er….. um…… I can see into the future and Jasper can change emotions." Alice stuttered.

"Oh, that's cool! But I think my powers are cooler! Oh, I'm 9, by the way. How old are you guys?" I asked, all hyper.

"I'm 13. Alice' 11. Just like Nudgie and Gaz." Jasper said.

"Wow, you're a lot like Fang! Oh, and this is Ella.." I said, pointing at Ella, then Lily. "And Lily."

"Pleased to meet you." Lily said.

"HIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ella squealed, as hyper as I was. We went on the lazy river then, Me, Lily, and Ella in a four person thing, and Nudge, Gaz, Jasper, and Alice in another. It was way cool, with a huge slide thing and stuff. It had activities and everything! We decided to go again. Girls in one tube, guys (+ Lily…… hmmmmm…..) in another. The hmmmm was because Iggy had joined us, and he was flirting with Lily. Let's visit their minds!

_Don't read my mind, Angel, or you'll regret it!_

**Poop! Can I read Iggys?**

_Yeah, sure. What do I care?_

**Do you like Iggy?**

_Uhhh…. Like like? Yeah._

**OK!**

I went to Iggy's mind then. And….. ok, it's really perverted, but in a sweet kind of way. But you still don't wanna know. Then, we had to go have dinner, then we decided to leave. Ella ended up on a mattress in our room. Nudge kicked her out. A few minutes later, Iggy came in, dragging a pillow, blanket, and spare mattress behind him.

"Got kicked out?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Wanna help us get Nudge's shoe?" I asked.

_Does that mean you and Nudge, or you and Lily, or what?_

**Me, Nudge, Lily, Ella, and possibly Alice. Which means Gaz will probably come.**

_Don't even bother asking them. _

**What?**

_You don't wanna know, Ange, you don't wanna know._

**Well, if you're saying that, I really don't. We're going at 1, so go to sleep, Igs. I'll wake you up.**

I grinned at him. He grinned back.

_Ok, Ange. Goodnight._

**G'night. See you at 1. ;)**

_**Yay! I hope you liked it! And I don't even own anything but Lily. I actually copy writed Twilight, I'm sorry. And, The next chapter will be getting Nudge's shoe off the roof! And bringing it back to her, of course. Ella decided against bringing Nudge and leaving at 12:30 instead, but I didn't write that down. I'm planning on putting a little Igly. Or Ligy. Pick one, faithful readers! LilyHasWings, over and out.**_


	12. Retrieving Nudge's Shoe

_**I'm sorry about the delay on the last chapter, but ff.n wouldn't let me upload it for DAYS. I was very mad. But I'll try to make it up to. Eventually, one chap will only be an authors note about when I can post. I know I'll be able to post on all of my stories most Saturdays, since I don't do any sports, but Sunday is probably a no. And I have no idea how hard 8**__**th**__** grade will be, so the weekdays are a maybe. But I'll try :)**_

It was 12:30. My watch was beeping right in my ear. SHUT UP, YOU STUPID WATCH. I'M TRYING TO SLEEP. WHY ARE YOU…. Oh, yeah! We had to go get Nudge's shoe, duh.

"Guys! Wake up!" I whisper yelled. Nobody woke up but Ella.

"Hey, Els. Wake up Igs for me. I'll wake up Lily." I said, then walked over to Lily. I poked her a couple times, then I punched her arm. She jumped up in a fighting stance.

"Hi! Time to go get Nudge's shoe!" I said, then walked over to Ella. I saw Lily go get dressed or something. I poked Iggy. I poked him Harder. Harder again. Then, I just punched him. He woke up.

"ANGEL WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Iggy yelled.

"SHHHHHHH!" We all whispered. We all got in black clothes, except or shirts which had to match our wings. Although, Ella was wearing all black. I had on black skinny jeans and a white ruffle top. Ella was wearing black skinny jeans and an embroidered cami. Lily was wearing black skinny jeans with a gold top with a design in silver. _**(pic on profile. Goes from Angel, Ella, Lily.) **_We all had on black converse, except for Iggy who was wearing a pair of DC's. I saw Lily put on a pair of fishnet gloves. Then, we all jumped out the window, with Iggy carrying Ella. Iggy had on all black, too. He just put on a hat, his hairs not too long anymore. But mine reaches my waist and so does Lily's. So the hat was not an option. And Ella's hair is already black, so she doesn't need one. Iggy dropped altitude with Ella in his arms, and they went down and started watch. Then, Iggy gave the signal to go. Wait just a minute! Why didn't we ask FANG to help us?! He can go INVISIBLE. Duh! I darted back to the hotel, going as fast as I could, then found Fang and Max's room. No, you perverts, they where in two different beds in two different rooms. Fang was on the couch and Max had the regular bed. I saw Fang tossing and turning. I tapped on the window. He turned and saw me. I grinned at him. He got up, sighed, then opened the window.

"What?" he asked.

"Come help us!" I said.

"With what?" he asked.

"Getting Nudge's shoe off a roof! I promised her we would! But since you can go invisible, you could go get it for us! That way, we wont get caught!" I said. He jumped out the window.

"Lead the way." He said. I started towards the roof. Then, when we where there, I said

"Down there. Go Invisible to get it, please." He went invisible, then grabbed the shoe. He cam up to me, then went visible again.

"Here. Go give it to Nudge." He said.

"Ok, Fang! GUYS! LET'S GO!" I yelled, then darted away with Fang and Lily, Iggy and Ella right behind me. When I reached the hotel, I told them to go back to bed, I'd give Nudge her shoe. When I flew up to Nudge's room, she and Jasper where asleep in each others arms. I opened the window from the outside, then tossed the shoe in, quickly closing the window, then darting to my room and climbing in bed, fully dressed.

_**And there you go. Retrieving Nudge's Shoe. Hope you liked it!**_


	13. Aquatic Mall Brigade

_**Yeah, it's been a while. Because of the usual stuff and I'm just lazy and writer's block….. Sort of :D. (BOB IS IN ANGEL'S WORLD NOW! YAY HORRAY!) But, I got this cool idea and….. Just read the chap.**_

It was the last full day, and we where BORED. Ella was flipping through a pop culture magazine, Nudge was flipping through a fashion magazine, Lily was channel surfing, and I was messing with Fang's laptop. I looked up Aquatic Mall on Google, just to see if it existed. And it did. We where right nearby it! Alice walked in, saying that she had found something for use to do.

**Aquatic mall?**

_Yeah._

**I thought so. I found it too.**

"WE WANNA GO TO THE AQUATIC MALL!" I yelled. Nudge gave me a 'WTF, Angel?' look and Ella gave me a 'WHA?' look. Lily just burst out laughing.

"Poor fish….. waste of money….. stupid idea….. SO FREAKING AWESOME!....... let's get a ride……." She said, while laughing.

"Um, yeah, let's get a ride." Alice said.

"Um, ok." Nudge and Ella said, in sync.

"JINX!" Nudge yelled.

"I guess we can get you a soda at the aquatic mall." Ella said, making us erupt in laughter. What was so funny about this topic? I don't know. I wasn't laughing. I just sort of left, to go ask Max, Fang, or Dr. M. And here's what happened, actually, the replies:

Max: laughter

Dr. M: laughter

Fang: Chuckling, then a 'sure, Ange.' I hugged him.

"What the heck, Angel?" He said.

"Everybody else just laughed at me! Max, Dr M, Ella, Nudge, Alice, Lily…….." I said.

"Oh. I don't understand why it's funny." He said.

"Me, neither!" I said. "And I can read minds!"

He just chuckled, then lead me back to the room to get everybody. I found EVERYBODY, Total, Akila, Nudge, Alice, Lily, Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Ella, Dr M, and Magnolia all laughing on the floor. How Magnolia and Akila where laughing, I don't know.

"Let's go. Stop laughing." Fang said. Which caused more laughter from the dogs……. But everybody else just stopped. Then, got up and started walking to the cars. I was going with Fang, Lily, and Iggy. Fang was gunna let me ride up front! I scrambled into the front seat before anybody else could get to the cars. Total jumped in my lap. Dr M was staying behind with the other dogs. Total had a little guide dog outfit on. I told him to go sit in back with Iggy. After some debates on that, Fang just grabbed him and put him on Iggy's lap, even after Total bit his hand and struggled.

We got there with minimal issues. Max got lost once or twice, and we also had to cram Ella, Gazzy, and Alice into our car. Although it was a….. MINI VA N (It was hilarious watching Fang driving it. Although it WAS black…..) It was a tight squeeze. It was a cube mini-van. That only fits six people. Lily ended up in Iggy's lap, because she's shorter than me. I just smiled and winked at her. She grinned.

The mall was awesome. EVERYTHING was a fish tank. Every wall, the floor, everything. It was only one floor. The ceiling was made of a fish tank, though. It was LONG, with different wings and stuff. When we got there, we saw two girls. One, I recognized as Brigid. She was working as a janitor. I smiled and waved. Max just smirked. I saw Nudge stick her tongue out. Brigid looked like she was going to snear. But she didn't. We where interrupted. I saw a girl, with red hair and green eyes. She had a friend with her, she had poo brown hair, and ugly, soulless gray eyes. It did not go well. The brown haired girl was bouncing up and down, going 'OMG, it's Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total! But….. Aw, Iggy and Gazzy and Nudge are taken.'

"What are you talking about? That's Nick. And his family." The red head said.

**Max! Max! That's LISSA!**

_What?!_

**It is! Uh, oh. She's coming this way, grinning at Fang. Oh, her friend knows we're the flock. Lissa remains unconvinced.**

"Guys, Lissa and friend at ten o'clock. WE ARE THE FLOCK. WE ARE THE FLOCK." Max said, making sure Lissa didn't hear. Nudge started talking about a guy from Lord of The Rings. The third one. Lily and Iggy where chatting, Iggy was going to ask Lily out soon. Max and Fang where making moony-eyes at each other. Gazzy was talking about how to make green fire with Alice. Ella was listening to Nudge. Jasper was just staring at me.

"What? What did I do?" I asked, confused.

"What? Oh, I'm just spacing." He said, then started staring at Nudge. I turned to talk to Alice and Gazzy about how he should have a fire power, he's such a pyro. Of course, Alice is a pyro. We where walking as quickly as any normal person would, trying to lose them. We eventually had to split up. I went with Nudge and Ella. Jasper went with his sister. Fang and Iggy went off by themselves. Max and Lily where following behind those girls, ready to yell at them for stalking their boyfriend. When suddenly, I saw Fang running straight for me.

"What is it, Fang?" I asked.

"She… caught…. Iggy….. get…. Lily. Must…. Run….. from…. Lissa….." he said. Then, before he could start running, I saw Lissa springing to takle him.

"FANG! LOOK OUT!" I yelled. He looked back, but it was too late. He was knocked unconscious when his head smacked the floor. Lissa started making out with him, doing all the work. I could tell she was going to kidnap him. I tried getting her off, but every time I did, I went through her. I tried everything, talking to the fish, MAKING her get off, but nothing worked. Then, suddenly, she was lifted in the air. I thought maybe I had telekinesis, but I saw Nudge doing it. She was grinning like crazy. I cuffed Lissa while she was in the air. She screamed, and tried to run. I just punched her, until she was convinced he wasn't Nick. I saw Lily come in with some security guards, one already holding the other girl, who was hand-cuffed, and another heading for Lissa, who tried to run, but Fang jumped on her. He had woken up, and was barely conscious. He fell back into unconsciousness. He was still on top of Lissa. He didn't way much, but Lissa was weak. The security guard grabbed her, then hand cuffed her. They where going to jail. Yay! Then, we went shopping. Apparently, Max had developed a healing power. She touched Fang, leaning over him. He was pulled back into consciousness after about three seconds. Then, he reached up and kissed Max. He was instantly better. There was much 'aw'-ing going around. Max went, then kissed Iggy on the cheek. Same thing. Except Iggy said 'eewwwww', which made everybody laugh. We found Gazzy and Alice near a fish tank wall. They where _bending_ the glass, laughing. Max and Fang where too busy making out to yell at them, so Iggy decided to do it. Even though he didn't know what was happening. I wasn't paying much attention to anything, but I _was _ watching Max and Fang. They looked healthier and healthier the longer they kissed. I went up, then poked Max.

"Max, kiss my cheek for ten seconds." I said, curious. She gave me a look, but did it. I looked at a conveniently placed mirror, and noticed my hair was shinier and my skin was healtier. My eyes where brighter and I felt less tired. I nodded. Then, I asked Fang to do. Same thing happened, just more noticeable. I nodded, but they just stood there in aw at themselves. I walked away. I went to go talk to Ella.

"Hi Ella!" I said.

"Hi Angel. You look different then you did five minutes ago. Huh. Maybe it's just me." She said, then walked away. I walked off. I was going to go find Iggy and Lily. I wanted to take them shopping for Christmas presents.Why was I asking them? Because Iggy's blind and Lily will know anyway. That's why.

By the end of the day, I had got Nudge a hair straightener, Gazzy a volcano making kit, Iggy a pair of sun glasses, Total a little Halloween costume, which I would gift him early, Akila a little hat, Magnolia some treats, Ella a dress, Lily a pet fish, Max a pair of Deliah's t shirts, Fang a little black bear from build-a-bear, dressed in all black, and Dr M a snow globe with a group of pets in it. I also bought some craft supplies. I was going to put little wings on the bear! And I got some other stuff. Then, I said we could leave. On the way out, they handed me a little pink and green fish. It was REAL! I sighed. I ran back in to buy a fish tank. On the way out, they handed me another one. Everybody got a tiny little pink and green fish. They were neon. Of course, they came with pamphlets of care. Apparently they where fully grown. Cool! Everybody handed theirs to me. Besides Fang, who had got a black fish. How redundant. He DID hand it to me, but only to hold on the ride back to the hotel. They were each in special cages. I got Fang and Max to carry the tank into the RV, covered in tissue paper, in a box in the suitcase place. I ran in the hotel, where the fish were all put on a table. I hadn't gotten any clothes, but a sun dress from Old Navy that started white at the top, then went to hot pink. I bought a pair of matching sandals. I was going to wear it home tomorrow. I started packing. We where leaving early. I put on my PJs, it was time for bead. I was done packing, and Lily teleported my luggage into the RV, as well as everybody else's. I yawned, then went to my room. The rooms where all connected by a living room thingy. We were all in it, but I went to bed with Total. I read a little, then fell asleep, curled up with Total.

_**Aw, wasn't the last scene cute? And I just HAD to include Lissa. And of course she HAD to be insane, she's a little insane in the books to just come on to a random guy and expect him to like you. Seriously!**_


	14. The boy that tore them apart

_**Sorry, slow updates, but I'll update whenever I can and when I get ideas!**_

We where home, finally! I was kind of sick of that place, as fun as it might be. Total woke me up at like 4:30 in the morning after I had gone to sleep two hours before, because he was bored and had to pee. I sighed, then put a sweatshirt on. I was wearing the matching sweatpants already, plus a t-shirt, so I was all good. I went outside, Total only had a color, because I knew he wouldn't run away. I decided to take him to the park, since it wasn't very far away, and that way I could sit down anyway. I sat down on a bench. Total took a while, I think he found a creek or something. I decided to go looking for him. Eventually, I got lost in the woods (don't know how they got here…) and didn't find Total either. Once I got to the other end of the forest after an hour, I found a creek, but no Total. I began going in the direction of the water. I was walking on the stones, my flip-flops off. I noticed a boy landing near the waters' edge. But he was no normal looking boy. No, this boy had a pair of wings. He seemed to be about an inch taller than me. He had blinding white hair and vibrant green eyes. His wings were almost a pale green, but more an off white. I began walking towards him slowly. My heart began pounding, I felt butterflies in my stomach. Then, he turned.

"Are you Angel?" he asked. My heart began thumping more, the butterflies went wild. I nodded.

"I'm Ghost. I've been looking for you." He said. My heart went wild, the butterflies went insane.

"Oh. Why's that?" I asked.

"Your dog, Total. I found him. And other reasons." He said, the final sentence barely a whisper. My heart was beating at the speed of light, the butterflies where a twister destroying everything.

"Where's Total?" I asked. I think that's about when I passed out. I felt warm strong arms pick me up. I heard Total and Ghost. Then, I blanked out completely. When I woke up, I was still in Ghost's arms, but this time, he was setting me in a recliner. Not fully awake yet, I put my arms around him, then kissed him. My heart and the butterflies went insane. Shockingly, he kissed back. Then Max walked in.

"ANGEL?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" She screamed.

"Uh, kissing Ghost?" I said.

"YOUR NINE! YOU DON'T NEED A BOYFRIEND!" Max screamed. Everybody came running. Ghost put me down.

"You wouldn't understand Max! You've had FANG all your life! I have to deal with everybody's thoughts, good or bad! I have wings, but nobody to lean on! Gazzy has Alice, Iggy has Lily, Nudge has Jasper, Total has Akila, and you have Fang! I have nobody! NOBODY! You guys are all so obsessed with each other! I have nobody! I can't go to anybody! Nobody but your ELLA! But she's YOUR sister, not mine! It just wouldn't feel the same! I always thought of YOU as my mom and NUDGE as my sister, but now your so distracted by Fang now that you've saved the world already and Nudge just talks and makes out with Jasper! Everybody else has somebody but me! I'M ALLOWED TO HAVE SOMEBODY! I SHOULD have somebody! But I don't! I don't! Until Ghost came along! I'm 9, he's 10. You where THREE when you met Fang! I'M ALLOWED TO HAVE LOVE!" I screamed, crying. I ran out of there, then into the sky. I knew they would follow me. Max almost caught me. But I evaded her. I swooped through trees, brushing against them, cutting myself. I had just yelled at Max. I finally found what I was looking for. A little cave. I ran in, crying. I had rebelled. I didn't even care that I had hurt everybody I cared about. It didn't matter anymore. Sad songs and thoughts ran through my head. I was so tired, too. Eventually, I just cried myself to sleep.

I woke up. I remembered what had happened, and began crying again. I still didn't care that I'd hurt them. But I had to go back. Ghost might be there. Probably not, but he might. I was still angry and confused. I NEEDED somebody to talk to. I needed somebody to lean on.

"Lean on, so you can be strong." I whispered, sniffling. It was a song Max had sang to me and Nudge at the E-house when I was four. I closed my eyes, heading back to the time before we had to go out and save the world, before I had been kidnapped, before Max and Fang got together, before Lily and Jasper and Alice. Before Total and Akila, Ella and Dr M. After Jeb and the school, erasers and whitecoats, cages and shots, tests and fights. After the escape. After I was potty trained, crawling, learning how to walk. When Gazzy learned how to make bombs with Iggy, when Nudge started talking too much, when Fang would rock me to sleep, when Max would sing me and Nudge and Gazzy lullabies. I was pulled out of my trance by the sound of feet landing. I knew those feet, it was the flock. Just our old flock. Not even Total was with them. I hoped it was just my trance still, but I knew it wasn't from the weight they're footsteps carried. I sniffled. They approached me. Gazzy tried leaning down to talk to me, but I shoved him, then curled up tighter. Gazzy slid and hit the cave wall. But I didn't really care. I was digging my nails into my arm, yanking my hair –HARD-, doing anything I could to hurt myself, but stay in my little ball at the same time. Nudge leaned in, but I wouldn't hurt her. I knew I was stronger than even Max by now, I am fairly certain that I had developed super strength, but who knows. I heard Gazzy get up. I felt Nudge stroke my hair. I heard Max whisper to Fang. I heard Iggy crouch down and whisper to me.

"Go away." I whispered. I knew only Nudge and Iggy could hear me, and then just barely. Gazzy came and crouched down too.

"Make Max and Fang go away. I can't stand their loving thoughts. They wont stop thinking about each other!" I said, my voice gradually getting louder, tears streaming down my face. I knew that Max and Fang where hurt by my words. Max was showing it, but Fang wasn't. He went into himself. I knew Max had snapped.

"Fine! We'll leave, you little brat! But I hope you know, you will NEVER see that boy again! He's GONE! C'mon Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy. We're LEAVING." She yelled. I could hear the pain in her voice, the anger, the sadness. I felt Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy get up. They stood their ground.

"She doesn't mean it. Stop thinking about each other." Nudge said, angry that they had caused this. She knew that it wasn't only Max and Fang, but herself and everybody around me. I was starting to get more upset. I had to think, but they wouldn't let me. I darted out of the cave right before Max could start replying. I was sick of all the arguing! Of nobody but Lily paying attention to me! I had had fun at Dr M's but if it brought all this chaos into my world, I wasn't going to stay. I was leaving this world. I was leaving to go to Angel's World. So, I ran off the cliff and jumped. But I didn't open my wings.

_**Ooh, cliffy! And a scary one, too! Sorry for all those Max lovers, but Max is confused. She doesn't know what to do. Angel's never acted out quiet like this. But anyway, it's up to you guys if Angel will live, or if somebody will catch her. And who! Make your decisions, then tell me.**_


	15. Jasper, the evil boy with a bad plan

_**Alrighty, I was planning on extending the time before this review, but I got REALLY bored, so I decided to write it. So, I don't wanna keep you waiting any longer (well, I do but having the chapter up then making you read this……), so shall we begin?**_

I woke up on the recliner in Dr. M's living room. I saw Nudge watching TV, totally into it. She wasn't talking or moving or anything, just staring at the TV.

"Nudge?" I asked.

"Angel?! Omigosh, Angel! MAX! FANG! DR M! ELLA! IGGY! GAZZY! ANGEL'S AWAKE!" she yelled. Nothing. "Oh, yeah, they all went out. They left me here to stay with you." She said, grinning big. Wait, that wasn't very Nudge-like. She was all….. little?! What the heck?!

"Nudge…..? Why are you a little kid?" I asked.

"What? What are you talking about Angel? Your little, too! We're all little, even Ella!" she said, squealing.

"Is this another dream? Heaven? What?" I asked.

"No, Ange, this is real. You had a dream? What happened? Or do I not wanna know?" she asked. She was still ACTING like the 11 year old Nudge. This HAD to be a dream.

"You don't wanna know." I said. Then, Nudge said something.

"Wake up, Angel! WAKE UP! Your scaring me, Ange!" she said, in Max's voice. Then, the room started disappearing, along with little Nudge.

"Nudge!" I screamed.

"Angel?! ANGEL!" Max screamed.

"Maaaaax! Let me sleep!" I mumbled. I heard Nudge come running in. I must have yelled out loud.

"Max, who's yelling for me?" I heard her say.

"I am. Or, I was. Now, let me sleep." I said.

"Ange, you've been asleep for three days!" she yelled.

"Why?" I asked, curious now. Was that suicide dream real? Was Ghost all a dream? Had I just been asleep?

"You caught a really bad cold; you passed out in a stream talking to a boy. Total told him to take you home. He's still here, he said he was looking for us anyway. He's like Lily, Alice, and Jasper. I suddenly fell back, tired. Wait, what was it Jasper could do? He can change emotions, right? Tired was an emotion, right?! Why did Jasper want me asleep……. Oh my gosh, did he MAKE that dream I had, the first one?! What was he trying?! HOW DID MAX TRUST HIM?! Oh my god!

**LILY!!!!**

_-yawn- What is it, Angel? I am really tired._

**What?! It's 3 o'clock! You aren't normally tired….. OH MY GOD, JASPER GOT TO YOU TO!**

_What?_

**FANG! IGGY! GAZZY! ELLA! DR M! MAX! NUDGE! SOMEBODY!**

_What is it Angel?! _Fang yelled in his mind.

**ARE YOU TIRED, FANG?!?!**

_What? No!_

**OH MY GOD, HE CAN'T EFFECT YOUR EMOTIONS! GET UP HERE NOW!**

_Why?!_

**EVERYBODY BUT YOU IS TIRED!**

_Are you tired?_

**I WAS. Now I'm not. I'm pretending to be aslee…. FANG! IT'S HORRIBLE! HIS MIND! **I was trying not to cry now, but I was crying on the outside. The things he wanted to do to Nudge, my Nudge, OUR Nudge.

_Angel, are you crying?! What's happening?!_

**GET UP HERE AND STOP HIM! HE WANTS TO…. Do things to Nudge…..!**

_Oh. Oh, god. OH MY GOD. I'm coming, Ange, does he wanna do….. these THINGS………. To anyone else?_

**Yeah. **I squeaked in my head, **Me.**

_I'm coming, don't worry._

"Nudge, I want to take a fly. I want to surprise Angel. Will you help me take her?" Jasper said.

"NUDGE! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" I screamed, sitting up as fast as I could.

"Angel?" she asked, confused.

"Nudge, he wants to… do THINGS to us!" I screamed. Fang burst through the door.

"I thought I got rid of you!" Jasper yelled, then jumped on Fang.

"NUDGE! WE HAVE TO HELP FANG! THEY WANT TO TAKE US BACK TO THE SCHOOL! IT'S STARTED UP AGAIN! BBUT IT'S MUCH WORSE NOW! SO MUCH WORSE! THEY ALL DO THINGS TO US! ALL OF THEM!" I screamed panicking. I heard everybody start to wake up, Jasper not focusing on us anymore. Maybe that super strength from the dream was real? I sure hoped so, considering I jumped on Jasper and bit him. Suddenly, a pair of FANGS shot down from his upper gums. I screamed.

"NUDGE! GO GET ALICE!" I said, panicking, trying to attack Jasper while avoiding his mouth. He kept trying to bite me. THIS was real, I knew. I felt his teeth cut into my skin. I screamed, then went down. I couldn't move, not at all. Nudge tried attacking Jasper, but was bit instantly. I saw Fang had a bite mark too. It was like I was out of my body, but still feeling all the pain. I think it was because I could read minds. I heard Max wake up, but Jasper got to her too quick, she didn't even get up before he bit her. I saw Lily come running in, Iggy right behind her. He bit Lily before she even figured out what was going on. Iggy was just standing there, but he went down once Jasper reached him. I saw Gazzy come in, running and yawning. I was up in the air now, a phantom. Why, I don't know.

"GAZZY! NO!" I screamed, but he couldn't hear me. Jasper was at the door, and he bit Gazzy. Our last hope was Alice. I saw her come running in. I tried controlling Jasper with my mind, but apparently Alice was here and looked murderous.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she yelled.

"What I always do." He said, his hands in his pockets.

"I ACTUALLY LIKED GAZZY! LOVED HIM, EVEN! AND YOU JUST TURNED HIM! THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW, I'M KILLING YOU OFF!" she screamed. I saw Jasper turn to dust, then blow away. Whoa, wait a sec, turned? Turned into what?! I guess I'll just have to wait and see. So will you.

_**Yup, so will you. And Ella's the one who finds out what they're gunna turn into! Just an FYI, and a way to help you find out what. I luffles cliffys, but I'm probably gunna stop them soon, once the suspense dies down a bit. **_


	16. Guess whats happening?

_**Yay for next-ness! Has anybody figured out whats happening to them? No? Well, keep guessing. I wont update what happens til you guys make ONE guess in a comment!**_

I was bored. Do you know how boring it is to sit around outside of your body? No, I guess you don't. Well, I have a theory that I am the only one who can leave my body. Which I find odd, but whatever….. AND everybody's thoughts where fuzzy and staticky. Listening to them gave me a headache. Every once in a while, a Flock member (or Lily) would wake up, moaning about pain. I was fine, I never woke up and whined. Neither did Max, or Fang, but everybody else did. At those points, their thoughts where crystal clear, but all they ever thought about was pain. Alice was fairly interesting, but she kept thinking about Gazzy. It got annoying after a while. Ella's mind was stuck on this guy she likes, but frequently alternated to worrying about us. I mostly listened to Dr M, trying to make contact and break the ghostly veil. And that's why I'm talking so fancy, I've been listening to Dr M and her thoughts are VERY complicated. She had moved us back to our rooms, and laid us in our beds. We where all hooked up to monitors and stuff….. Fang is NOT going to be happy when he wakes up. I had also taken to following Alice around. I had tried extending my mind reading powers to, but it didn't really work in this form. I could already hear anybody's thoughts I wanted. I was pondering all sorts of things, when suddenly, I felt a yank. I was being pulled away from the garden where I had been sitting, and I was being pulled back inside.

"Hey, would you maybe LET GO OF ME?!" I tried asking the force, but nothing came out of my mouth. I was tugged back into my room, then into my body. Suddenly, a wave of pain crashed over me. I whimpered a little, but not much. I opened my eyes carefully, but the light was blinding. It was also much clearer. Extremely clear. Suddenly, the pain washed away. I was ravenous and my throat was so, so dry. I tried getting up, but couldn't move. I guess I'd just have to wait. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, curled up, after taking out the needles ever so carefully.

_**Sorry it was short, but very important. AND your guesses don't count if you've been following me on twitter, since you guys already know!**_


	17. WTF is wrong with us?

_**I'm back! It wouldn't have taken me so long, but nobody guessed but Vera and she KNOWS. So, yeah. And if anybody could give me suggestions for Bwaby Fwock or Ghost Angel, that'd be great, too.**_

My eyes fluttered open. I rubbed them, then looked around I was the only one awake, everyone else still had tubes stuck in them. Then, Gazzy rose like a zombie or something. I giggled.

"What happened?" Gazzy asked.

"I don't know. Last thing that happened was Jasper attacked us, then Alice took him outside. I saw it all _out of my body._" I replied.

"Wow… Wait, you look different, Angel." Gazzy said.

"Oh yeah? How so?" I asked, curious.

"You're prettier now," he said, blushing a little. "And paler, much paler. Your eyes aren't blue anymore either. They're a weird gold color now."

I blinked.

"Huh…. You too! Weird. Let's wait for somebody else to wake up." I said. I saw Ghost, Nudge, Ella, Max, Fang, Iggy, and Lily lying on the floor with needles stuck in them.

_Lily? LILY?! _I thought to her. No reply. I thought to everybody, to see if I could wake them up. Don't get me wrong, they where thinking, I just couldn't get in their thoughts yet. I knew, because I heard Gazzy's thoughts. He was wondering what was happening, just like me. Then, Gazzy noticed the tubes stuck in his arm, and pulled them out. I thought that blood might start coming out, but nothing happened, it just closed up instantly. I just stared at him. Then, Nudge pounced up in a fighting stance, doing that weird up and down motion you do when you're pumped with adrenaline and ready for battle. She hadn't even opened her eyes before she pounced up, she opened them WHILE pouncing. Then, she blinked.

"Wow, everything's so much clearer! Wow, why is that? Oh my gosh, you guys are SO pale! And your eyes are weird too! Oh my gosh, Angel, you look so pretty! Gazzy, you look handsome too! Oh my gosh! Oh my god, there's a needle in me! ZOMG!" Nudge said, pulling the needle out of her arm. The wound closed up, just like Gazzy's had. "So, yeah, maybe we should go find somebody who can explain this? Or should we wait for Max or Fang or somebody? Wait, why is Ella here? Why are we here? Why are any of us here, on the ground, with needles in our arms!"

"Jeez, Nudge, you talk a lot. But, your boyfriend was trying to bite Max and everybody, so we all tried to stop him, and then he ended up biting all of us. Now, he's gone. We'd have to ask Alice where he is." I said. Gazzy just nodded. He was staring at Nudge, just staring and staring……. Nobody said anything, because Nudge started staring at Gazzy, too. I felt VERY awkward, and hoped somebody else would wake up sooner than later. Suddenly, Ella crouched up and shook her head.

"What'd I miss? Wait, I thought it was you guys that got….. never mind. Either way, how did I get here?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Dunno." I said. Nudge and Gazzy where STILL staring at each other. It was getting annoying, so I winked at Ella then punched Gazzy in the gut- hard- since he was closest. He flinched and turned to me.

"What the heck, Angel?!"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Why the crap did you punch me?!" He yelled, making his voice crack, me giggle, and Max to suddenly wake up looking extremely p.o'd.

"Language, Gazzy! AND, who the f*** did this to us?!" she screamed.

"Hey! You just scolded me for saying crap, then drop the f-bomb!" Gazzy shouted. Of course, I heard the sound of feet coming, and knew it was Dr. M.

"Dr M is coming up here." I said, calmly. The arguing stopped, then the door opened to reveal a happy Dr Martinez.

"Oh my, I'm so glad to see you guys alright!" she said, smiling.

"Oh, hi!" Nudge said, making a short remark for once in her life.

"Dr M, I woke up yesterday, pulled out the wires, then fell asleep. I woke up again, then Gazzy did, then Nudge did and Nudge and Gazzy started staring at each other. Then, Ella woke up and I punched Gazzy in the gut to make him stop staring at Nudge and vice versa, so he cussed and it woke Max up. She seems mad." I said.

"Dr M, why do we look different?" Gazzy asked.

"We look different?" Ella asked, having not noticed.

"Yeah, our eyes are gold and we're kind of pale, besides Nudge, and we heal so fast we don't bleed. And we're way better looking now." I said. Ella nodded.

"Ah."

"I don't know why any of this happened, but Alice does. We'll have to go find out." Dr M said.

"I think we should wait until the others wake up." Max said, solemnly. Then, suddenly, Fang rose very quietly. He just stared at Max. Just like Nudge and Gazzy had stared at each other! I looked up at Dr M, concern in my eyes.

"I don't know, Angel. It's rather odd." She said. I sighed. Then, Lily gracefully went from lying on her side to sitting cross-legged in one swift motion.

"What's happening, my peeps?" She said, grinning. I smiled. Well, we all smiled. Well, except Max and Fang, who were still staring at each other. I looked at Ella, who then punched Max in the gut.

"What? Huh? Ella, what was that for?"

"To get you to stop staring at Fang."

"Oh. Well then…."

We where still standing there when Iggy woke up, shacking his ragamuffin hair. I looked at him, smiling. He looked into my eyes and something amazing happened. Something spectacular and wonderful. Something I never wanted to stop. Something that had happened to all of us, Max and Fang, Nudge and Gazzy, and now me and Iggy.


	18. Oh! NOW I get it!

_**Wrote this chap on the same day as chap 17, although I might post it later on….. dunno, you might get them around the same time :D**_

Suddenly, I felt a blow to the stomach. I turned, to see Lily giving me a look with a smirk. I grinned.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She replied. Then, Ghost woke up, FINALLY. He yawned, then stood up and stretched.

"What's up, guys?"

"Not much. Actually, that's what we know, not what's actually happening." Lily said. Then, Ghost disappeared into thin air. It was like he'd never been there. Gradually, I felt like all my time with him was a dream. Odd. It probably was. I looked around, then shook my head. Best to just forget about it. I was probably insane, yeah, just insanity. Then, we went downstairs. Alice was sitting at the table, obviously expecting us.

"You've got some explaining to do." Max said.

"I know. You should all take a seat, we'll start at the beginning with mine and Jasper's story. Then, we'll describe what you are and everything, then questions. Ok?" she said. We nodded and sat down. Once we were all seated, Alice started to explain.

"Well, me and Jasper aren't exactly normal. We lived with a family of our own kind, until our house was burned to the ground by some townsfolk who found out what we where. Vampires that had grown wings. When we found Fang's blog, we started heading towards your location. I had no idea of Jasper's malicious intents. But, we emailed Nudge and Gazzy, and continued talking with them. I began to really like Gazzy, but Jasper was my real love. He wasn't my brother, he was my boyfriend. I loved him, but I knew he couldn't go on and keep turning or killing people, it wasn't safe or right. So, he's now a pile of ashes blowing in the wind. And our name really WAS Schmidt, by the way." Alice said, crying by the end. Most of us tried to express our sympathy.

"Wait, what?! We're _VAMPIRES?!_" Max shouted.

"Yeah…." Alice said faintly.

"Wait, so what does that mean, exactly?" Max asked.

"Well, you guys seem to have a very odd vampirism, I think it's because of the bird DNA. I'm fairly certain you could live on regular food, you seem an awful lot like my niece, Renesmee, who survived the fire thanks to Jake and her grandfather. She was 50 percent human. I think the reason you imprinted, or found your soul mate, is because the spirit in the 2 percent tried to over rule the other 98 percent, but failed, leaving you with only that one characteristic. Also, if you really are like Renesmee, then Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge should continue aging and growing until age 16. Or, at least until they look like adults." Alice replied.

This…. This was so weird, even for us. I wonder what advantages this would give us.

"Excuse me? What advantages will this give us?" Fang asked, right as I was thinking it.

"Well, you'll be stronger, faster, and more attractive." Alice said, smiling.

And that's when Nudge passed out.


	19. Testing testing 123 and Kantar

_**So, evidently, I'm writing more now :D. Just hit a slight curve in the road, but I'm good now :D.**_

So, what does a genetic freak who just found out they're a vampire do? Well, they test out their new vamp powers, of course! So, here is what we tested:

Nudge's talking speed (She read the entire preamble to the US Constitution, courtesy of Ella, in under 10 seconds flat! Dr M had no idea what she had said)

Max's flying speed, when she adds on the super speed (She went 500 mph! It was awesome!)

Fang's invisibility (As it turns out, he can now be invisible all the time, make other people invisible, AND make certain body parts disappear!)

Iggy's sight (he can see like a normal human with bad eyesight now! He's so happy, all we had to do was get him some glasses!)

The amount of time I could hold my breath (we got bored after an hour. Then Alice came in and stared at me, then said all vamps could hold their breath forever if they wanted…..)

Gazzy tested out how much food he could eat (he emptied everything, he was still ravenous. Alice told him he'd have to go hunting to get completely full, so she took the guys hunting.)

Then, the guys left for hunting, so it was just me, Lily, Max, Nudge, and Ella, since Dr M had to go shopping for more food….. Suddenly, we heard a little knock at the door. I got up to go answer it, to find a little girl with black cat ears, a cat tail, and black wings. Her eyes where big and wide like a person, and lime electric green. The pupils weren't totally round, they where more oval-y than normal.

"Hi, I'm Kantar. It means 'to sing' in Spanish. I learned that from Mr. Joe. He wore a white coat, and I lived in a cage. I'm four. You're Max, right?" She said.

"No, sorry, I'm Angel. Come in, come in. MAX! THERE'S A LITTLE GIRL WHO HAS CAT EARS AND A TAIL AND WINGS HERE TO SEE YOU!" I said. Max came running.

"Huh? Oh, who's that? What's with the ripped up clothes and Halloween costume, kid?" Nudge asked, having just come out of the living room.

"My name's Kantar, with a 'K' cause they taught us wrong at the Border, which a labroritorty for jean-etics. I'm a three-splice. I got 2 percent bird, 5 percent cat, and 95 percent of my original me."

"But I thought you guys where the only successful hybrid…?" Ella said.

"Apparently not. But we really need to find this little girl some clothes that DON'T make her look homeless." Max said.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

_**So, I added a little kid. I just thought Angel was too grown up now, they needed a new youngest in the flock, somebody for Max and Fang to 'raise as their own.' And the proper spelling for the Spanish word is Cantar, with a 'C'. I really like the potential for Kantar, what do you guys think I should do next…?**_


	20. Rose the Christmas Cookie

**My name's Rose the Christmas Cookie. I've hacked Lily's account, and am here to give you an... _interesting_ chapter. Unlike with Chrissy223's account, I didn't actually _need_ to hack this account and chapter thirty-nine Lily, but I felt like it. Also, Lily was annoying the heck out of me. So...**

Angel suddenly screamed. Max came running. "What is it, Angel!"

Angel shakily pointed a finger at the window. Some random, creepy chick with ditzy blonde hair was making faces that made you want to seriously gag.

Some other random, not-so-creepy chick with goldenish hair came running. She grabbed RCCWDBH and started draging her away. "Sorry," RNSCCWGH said. "Lily here forgot to takle her medication..."

RNSCCWGH started dragging "Lily" away, but Lily suddenly burst into tears. "But I don' wanna go, Rosy!"

"Rosy" sighed. "How many times have I told you, Lily, it's ROSE, not ROSY."

Lily whimpered. "Sowee..."

Rose dragged Lily off.

Angel and I looked at each other, shook out heads, and went back to what we were doing before the Flower Duo.

**~Rose the Christmas Cookie**


	21. An update of proportionary size! AN

Ok, so, my account was hacked. And yes, I know that. I also know who did it, and let them do it. No worries. And I was grounded, so I haven't been posting…. I got a great idea from a reviewer on Ghost Angel! Thanks, JCzWing, I hope it's ok if I combine your ideas. Also, don't forget that I love suggestions in reviews, and I will consider them all fairly. Although, for Bwaby Fwock, I did say not to bother me about the spelling. And you felt my wrath. So, there you have it. Know not to anger me now. Angel's World…. I might just discontinue that story. It's a bit random now… I'd be sure to start up a new one. I have a few stories I might put up. Also, there's a new poll on my profile! And, I've been considering adding onto Angel's World Takeover with a collection of oneshots about Angel. She just doesn't get enough credit! If I do that, I'd do a group of on eshots for all the neglected characters, like Total, Nudge, Gazzy…. Yeah, so, give me your thoughts!


End file.
